


Never Should've Let You Go

by Lokis_Winchester



Series: WWE Series [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, high school sweethearts, prior relationship, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Winchester/pseuds/Lokis_Winchester
Summary: Adam Cole and Anna were High School Sweethearts-- but when his wrestling career begins to take off, they make a tough decision regarding their relationship. Years pass-- and after a somewhat nasty breakup with Britt-- Adam is shocked to come face-to-face with the one that stole his heart long ago. Will they try their relationship again? Will it be too late? ((Not if Bobby and Kyle have anything to say about it))
Relationships: Adam Cole/Original Female Character(s)
Series: WWE Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161500
Kudos: 1





	1. Time to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something that I've been writing-- posted to my Tumblr Wayward-of-Ravenwatch
> 
> Figured I would share it here as well, enjoy!
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll incorporate Smut or not-- so I may or may not change the rating. I'll let you know if I do though.

“Annie!”

I looked up from my book at the sound of my name- to find my boyfriend of two and a half years walking towards me. The smile on his face seemed a bit uncertain, so I slowly closed my book as I gave him a smile.

“Hey Adam, what’s up?”

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, sitting down at the bench with me, the wood planks between his legs as he faced me. I could tell something was on his mind—so I swung my leg over the side, facing him completely.

“Just wanted to hang out—knew I’d find you here,” he chuckled, looking around at the empty cafeteria as he spoke.

“Mhmm,” I nod with a soft smile, slowly reaching out and taking his hands in my own. Upon contact, he looked down at our hands as he intertwined our fingers.

“Is it so hard to believe I just want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend?” he asked.

“No—but I know you, babe,” I responded, my head leaning to the side as I looked at him curiously,” Something’s on your mind.”

His head ducked down, his shaggy hair—just past his ears now—falling beside his face, as he gave a nervous chuckle.

“I uh—well, you know how I sent applications out? To all the companies?”

“Yeah—did you get a reply? WWE take you in already?” I asked, surprised but happy all the same.

“Nah—but Ring of Honor gave me a call. They… they want me to wrestle a few dark matches—they’ve seen some of my CZW work…”

“Think they’ll offer a contract?”

“Maybe eventually…”

“That’s a good thing though, Adam—you’ve been working for this for a while now,” I told him, slightly confused on why he was acting unsure.

“Yeah…”

“Adam—what’s wrong babe? You’re worrying me,” I told him, gently taking my hands from his and cupping his face, raising his head to look at me. His baby blue’s—normally so full of life and laughter only held trepidation. I saw him swallow, his adams apple bobbing slightly—as he slightly pulled back and reached into his jacket pocket—pulling out a sheet of paper.

“CZW… they’ve got tours coming up,” he explained,” A lot of them.”

“Okay…?”

“International ones.”

“Okay—I mean, that’s normal. Wrestling companies go overseas all the time, look at WWE and how many times they have international shows.”

“You don’t get it, Annie,” Adam groaned, standing up from the bench and walking a few feet away- before turning back towards me.

“Then explain it to me, please,” I asked him softly.

“I go on this tour—I’ll be gone for a while then,” he explained- his voice barely audible,”And when I get back, depending on the success of it, I could be thrown into another. I--- I’d never be around… Never get to see you. Unless…”

“Unless?”

“You came with me—I’ve already talked to DJ. He’s cool with you tagging along with us,” Adam explained, a slight shine of excitement in his eyes,” Think about it—you could travel like you’ve always wanted to! See all those places you’ve dreamt of for years!” He sat back down beside me, his smile slowly fading as he saw my lack of excitement.

“I—I would. You know I would,” I whispered, gently reaching out to take his hand in both mine,” But I can’t. My mom… she needs me. Now more than ever. She… she’s forgetting more and more. It scares me, every time. If I left? She’d have no one to take care of her—to keep her grounded. Someone familiar, that knows her—that knows how to calm her.”

Earlier that year, she had been diagnosed with early onset dementia. With my father having walked out of our life when I was younger, my mom and I were all each other had. Until Adam entered my life—mom loved him to death.

“ _You’ll marry that boy someday—mark my word Annie,”_ she’d constantly tell me, a knowing smile on her face.

Adam’s face turned grim, his hand clenching around one of mine as he asked,” How’s Mary doing?”

“She has her bad days—but so far it’s slow and far between. Doctor’s warn me though… it’s only a matter of time before….”

Before she got worse.

Physical, possibly.

It scared the hell out of me to think of what my mother could become. She was my rock—always there for me. Every scratch, broken bone, nightmare—she was right there beside me.

The silence stretched between Adam and I as we just sat there. Wordlessly, I scooted closer to him, leaning my head on his shoulder; in turn he took his hand from mine and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

“I—I don’t know what to do.”

“Yes you do,” I whispered, my eyes flickering up to his face. He looked down at me, confusion on his face.

“Babe—this has been your dream. I’ve seen you in the ring—you’re a natural at it. Wrestling is what you’re meant for.”

“If I go though… I mean…” he struggled for his words,” You and I—we’ll hardly see each other. Especially if you go away for college.”

“For now, I’ll be sticking around Philly. Mom knows this place—she’s comfortable here. I can’t uproot her, it’ll only be problematic in the long run.”

“Still—a business degree is no joke. You’ll be super busy… and even when I’m in town, I’ll be super busy with the matches and promo’s…”

We both knew what was coming, something we didn’t want to face. I wrapped my arms around his chest, locking my fingers together. I could feel the lump in my throat, the heaviness in my heart.

“I—I’ll just tell DJ I can’t—”

“Adam Cole—don’t you dare.”

“Babe—”

“No,” I shook my head, leaning away from him as his hand fell from my shoulders,” This is your DREAM. Chase it.”

We stared at each other in silence—sadness beyond evident in both our eyes.

“What if I get there then—to the top? Champion. Big time.”

“Then you know you’ve always got a fan,” I smile to him.

“What if I don’t though? What if I just… make a fool of myself?”

“You won’t.”


	2. Reunited Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our young lovebirds aren't so young anymore- it's now 2017 and Adam Cole (BAY-BAY!) has joined NXT along with Bobby and Kyle. 
> 
> Also, I work retail at a Dollar store-- so I'll be incorporating some of my own... interesting... stories and things I've heard from other stores. Enjoy our torment!   
> Note: the Microroni story seen below? Actually happened to me a few weeks back when I was sick. I was so doped up on cold medicine I wasn't lucid some of the time >.>; Fun times

_“—don’t understand why you have such a problem with it!” Adam exclaimed in exasperation, frowning to his girlfriend Britt,” Annie never did—”_

_“There it is! Again!” Britt exclaimed back, scowling at him,” Everything—it’s always Annie this, Annie that! I’m not her, Adam!”_

_“I’m well aware, thanks!” Adam fired back angrily. All they seemed to do for several months now, was fight. It was the first time they saw each other in a month, and within five minutes they were already at each other’s throats._

_“Maybe you should just give her a call if you are so concerned about her!”_

_“Her numbers been disconnected.”_

_Britt stood there, almost dumbfounded, before crossing her arms and giving a click of her tongue,” And there it is. You’ve already tried. Should’ve known.”_

_“Britt c’mon,” Adam sighed,” You know it’s not like—”_

_“Save it, Adam,” Britt shook her head,” I’m done being constantly compared to your high school sweetheart.” Turning, she walked away—ignoring Adam as he called out to her._

_“Britt--- Britt!” Balling up his fist in anger, Adam swung at the crate nearest him, hissing in pain as he hit the toughened plastic harder than he intended._

_“Forget it, man,” he muttered under his breath, walking the opposite way that Britt had left. If she was done, then so be it; time to focus on the career again._

That was seven months ago. October had crept up on everyone- and Adam was rolling on the high of successfully debuting in NXT along with Kyle and Bobby. Sewing chaos back stage for the cameras—and searching for a decent apartment in the area—kept him busy enough. It was the day after filming their latest hijinks—all Adam wanted to do was rest a bit, but instead he found himself at a local Dollar store, picking up items he needed for the apartment. He didn’t expect the small store to have everything it did—but here he was quickly filling a cart. Kyle and Bobby had got roped into tagging along—and the three were just having a blast, cracking jokes at certain things or memories that came up.

“Remember when you were so tired that one night—you were combining every word you said?” Bobby laughed, causing Kyle to groan.

“Come on man, I was up for almost 45 hours.”

“Beefaroni and Microwavable--- what was it again, Adam?”

“Microroni,” Adam laughed,” What was even better was that the Macaroni was right beside him too!”

“I hate you guys,” Kyle rolled his eyes, walking off towards the end of the aisle on his own.

“Oh, come on, kid—all in good fun,” Bobby chuckled. Adam looked up briefly from the coffee to see where Kyle was at, glancing back to the coffee tins. Quickly, he done a double take—his head snapping back towards Kyle’s direction, blue eyes widening slightly.

“No…” he whispered.

“You good?” Bobby asked, noticing his friends state of shock. Wordlessly, Adam left his cart where it was and walked down to Kyle’s location, carefully peering out from the end of the aisle.

Five aisles down, focusing on a display she had to set was the one person Adam never thought he would see again. The one person that stole his heart ten years ago. The one person he was still in love with.

“Annie…” he breathed, swallowing the lump in his throat—unaware that Bobby and Kyle were standing right beside him, looking in the same direction.

“S’up man? You know her?” Kyle asked.

“T-that’s Annie…”

“Annie? W---” Kyle started, before stopping as his eyes widened in surprise,” Wait—Anna Annie? Your girlfriend from high school?”

The words escaped him, so all Adam could do was nod once.

“She’s more beautiful than I remember…”

“Go talk to her,” Bobby ushered, nodding his head in Anna’s direction as she focused on the numerous papers and shelves.

“Nah, nah—I—I can’t.”

“Why not?” Kyle questioned, confusion evident in both his expression and voice.

“Wh--- It’s been eight years!” Adam exclaimed, before glancing back over his shoulder real quick. Seemingly being unheard by Anna, he lowered his voice as he continued with sadness,” She’s probably moved on.”

“You don’t know that,” Bobby told his long-time friend,” Let me just give you one piece of advice— Adam. You listening, man?”

Kyle and Bobby watched in mild amusement as Adam leaned carefully around the corner of the aisle, peering out from the canned goods.

“She always done that—scrunched her face like that? Something’s not adding up—she’s trying to figure out why,” Adam recalled, watching with a ghost of a smile on his face.

“I don’t think he’s listening,” Kyle chuckled to Bobby, who gave a nod of agreeance.

“Annie—I need you up front.” A voice rang through the walkie on her hip, causing her to sigh softly as she put down her papers.

“I’ll be right there.”

She disappeared into another aisle—and almost without thought, Adam snuck after her.

“I’ll grab the cart,” Kyle smirked, as he and Bobby followed along behind their friend in a non-suspicious behavior. They caught up to Adam, who was watching from behind the Pepsi display, as Anna seemed to be explaining something to a customer. Her voice floated just far enough that they heard what was being discussed.

“—not on sale. The sign states exactly what’s half off—spring items, planters, seeds. This is a harvest for the Fall.”

“But it was back there with the clearance! I want it for that price!”

“I’m sorry, m’am, but I’m not going to price override it. The signs clearly state—”

“I want to speak to the manager!”

“M’am—”

“Manager! I want to speak with them—not you! You clearly don’t know what you’re doing! Your manager will know about this!”

The three men saw Anna seemingly take a deep breath and Adam gave a small smirk.

“Deep breath, chewing on the bottom lip--- and--- and--- there it is. Arms crossed in front of her. She’s trying to keep her cool, to remain calm. She’s yelling on the inside—chewing the lady apart.”

“M’am—I—”

“No! Manager—right now!” the customer demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at Anna.

“Sure, let me go get her.”

They watch as she disappears down the registers towards a room in the corner, closing the door behind her.

“She’s losing her job over this! Mark my words!”

Adam watches in baited breath, before the door opens again and Anna walks back towards the registers—a huge smile plastered on her face.

“She’s got something up her sleeve.”

“Hello! I’m the store manager, Anna. How can I help you today?”

“You are not! Don’t lie to me! Get your manager out here right now!”

“M’am—”

“—can’t believe you! I will have your job for this! Get the manager out—”

“I’m going to ask you to leave,” Anna said, talking over the customer,” And if you don’t leave, I will call the police.”

“You bitch! You think you can do this to me?! Do you have any idea who—”

“Get out and never come back to my store,” Anna told her, raising her voice, as she pointed to the doors.

The customer let out a shriek of indignance, before stomping her way out of the store.

“If she comes back in here, let me know—okay?” The cashier gave a nod- before Anna looked to the few customers that were in the line.

“Thank you all for being patient.” Walking away from the register, Adam watched as she disappeared back down an aisle to the project she left previously.

“She’s…” Adam whispered, barely loud enough that Kyle and Bobby heard.

“Do you see them?” Kyle asked, leaning back towards the older man, as Adam looked over at them in confusion.

“You mean the little hearts in his eyes? Yeah—I see ‘em.”

“Shut up,” Adam scoffed, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“Look, man. While I’ve got your attention,” Bobby said,” I’ve got one piece of advice for you—and it’s all I’ll say. If you don’t go up to her, talk to her—and leave here today, never coming back—you’ll always wonder. What if? What if she is single? What if she’s been waiting for you? What if—she still loves you as much as you love her? Would you be able to live with yourself knowing you didn’t take the chance?”

Could he?

Adam contemplated it for a few moments, crossing his arms in front of him and softly nibbling on his thumbnail, staring off into space. His baby blues glossed over momentarily as memories from ten years ago replayed in his head.

Seeing Anna in the hallways at school and always thinking she would never be interested in him.

Being surprised, when one day after school, a group of them decided to play tackle football—and she was one of the few girls who joined. Adam remembered the surprise he felt—when, as he was getting ready to pass the football to a teammate, and she came out of nowhere and tackled him with her full bodyweight. The sudden impact had caused him to fall over into the mud—the ball slipping from his hands. After the initial shock was over, a slight flutter of happiness traveled through him when he found she was straddled over his waist, her arms covered in mud—some streaks of brown on her face. In that moment, he saw her beauty—her true beauty. After a slight awkward shuffling off one another and standing up, he tossed her a small smile to which she had returned with a shy smile of her own.

Their first date had gone completely wrong—but in the end, was probably the best first date that could’ve happened. The original plans had been going to the local diner a couple blocks away- but the weather had different plans. After being soaked within a minute of being outside, the two spent hours playing video games—and Anna didn’t go home until almost one in the morning.

Their first kiss happened out of the blue—outside in the cold Pennsylvania winter. A simple snowman had turned into an all-out snowball fight. Before either one knew it, they were rolling around in the cold snow, both laughing up a storm- until they came to a stop, Adam slightly leaning over Anna. Both were red in the face from the cold but smiling despite it. His eyes briefly flickered to her lips, before looking her in the eyes once more—hesitantly leaning down. It was soft and almost uncertain—but both couldn’t ignore the fireworks that they felt. 

“—match against Roddy next week. Be just like old times,” Bobby was saying, as Adam came back to earth. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he knew what he had to do.

It was now or never.

Kyle and Bobby watched quietly as their close friend walked down the aisle, heading to where Anna worked. As he neared her, Adam peered around the corner cautiously, watching for just a moment longer.

“ _If this goes to Hell—I just… I need one last, good look at her_ …”

As he worked up the courage to step around, he saw the metal shelf she had just put up slip out of its place and fall to the floor with a loud clatter- as she let out a groan of annoyance.

“Seriously—work with me here, come on,” Anna muttered, as she bent down to pick it up.

“Need a hand with that, princess?”

Adam saw her freeze in place, before she slowly straightened back up; her e/c gaze meeting his baby blues. He gave her a shy smile—tentative and uncertain—as he swallowed the lump in his throat once again.

Why did this girl always make him so nervous? Even ten years later, he still felt like that 16-year-old boy in high school, watching her from afar.

“A-Adam?”


	3. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER AT BOTTOM NOTE FOR ANYONE WHO HASNT SEEN NXT FROM FEB 10 2021 ((or if you don't know what's going on in Undisputed Era))
> 
> I'm really liking this though-- I'm happy. Like, I know my wrestling ideas aren't enough for 10+ chapter fics and stuff, but I can still share them and it's great.   
> Hopefully ya'll like it. 
> 
> First person POV

“A-Adam?”

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Standing there, not even fifteen feet away, was the one boy that I have always loved. Except he wasn’t a boy anymore—he was a man now. The most handsome, breathtaking—

“ _Stop it—get a hold of yourself—”_ I scolded myself, taking a clearing breath and refocusing on Adam.

“H-hey,” he gave a soft smirk, reaching up to rub the back of his neck self-consciously.

“ _My God, his voice_ —” I felt my knees tremble slightly, before realizing he was still talking.

“—been awhile. Honestly… I’m surprised to see you again. I-I tried to call, but the number—”

I couldn’t help my actions—he looked so uncertain, scared even. Racing up to Adam, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, not even thinking about where we were-- or what we were. It took him by surprise only for a split second- before I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me closer to his body. I could feel the muscles in his arms flex as he held me, and a relieved sigh left his body.

Standing here—with him—being in his arms. It felt right. 

After what felt like forever—but still not long enough—a soft, forced cough came from behind Adam. He and I gave soft chuckles, glancing up at each other sheepishly but without any regret towards our actions. I looked over his shoulder and saw his two—rather famous-- friends standing behind him, smirks on their faces.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Bobby chuckled as Kyle threw the two of them a sightly shy smile.

“Uh, it’s—it’s good,” Adam shook his head with a smile of his own, smiling down at me with those baby blues that I fell in love with back in high school,” Annie—these are two of my closest friends—Bob—”

“Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Reilly, I know,” I nodded my head, much to Adam’s surprise,” The two of you are a very fun team to watch.”

The three of them looked a bit surprise, especially Adam—which took me by surprise in return.

“What?”

“Y-you watch Ring of Honor?”

“Of course I do,” I laughed, gently reaching out and placing my hand on his forearm,” I told you then—Adam Cole. You will always--- always, have a fan.”

His face turned up in a smile- as he remembered the words I spoke to him the last day we were face to face. The day we broke up—that I deemed it more important for him to chase his dream.

“Well—it’s nice to finally meet you,” Bobby smiled, holding his hand out for me to shake; I accepted as Kyle gave me a reassuring smile of his own.

“It’s good to see you again—been awhile,” Kyle told me.

“Yeah—what, almost eight years? Last time I saw you, there was none of this,” I joked, gesturing to the scruff on the side of his face.

All three of them laughed at that, before a customer stopped a few feet away.

“Excuse me—where’s the bar soap?”

“Aisle eighteen—bottom shelf near the back end of the aisle. If you find the body wash, it’s right underneath of it,” I smiled to the customer- before they gave a nod and walked off in that direction.

“I—I should let you go… you’re working,” Adam frowned, before giving me a smirk,” I don’t want to get the Store Manager in any trouble.”

“How do you—oh God. You saw that earlier?”

“Saw it, loved it,” Adam laughed,” You were great.”

“There were little animated hearts in his eyes after,” Bobby tossed in, causing me to laugh as well.

“Whatever man,” Adam scoffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms before returning his attention to me,” Anyway, like I said—I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Well… I mean—if you have things to do…” I shrugged, not really wanting him to leave just yet,” Otherwise… I mean… I’ve always been good at multitasking. You could… follow me around… we could talk…”

I didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up in excitement, obviously not wanting to leave just yet either.

“Yeah—Yeah, I could definitely,” Adam nodded, smiling ear to ear, before remembering his two friends just five feet away,” Uh, I—”

“It’s cool man—I mean, we were just here to keep you company while you shopped for your stuff,” Kyle smirked.

“We’ll just catch up with you at the PC tomorrow,” Bobby shrugged.

“You guys sure? I didn’t mean to interrupt guy time or anything,” I frowned.

“Nah, you’re fine,” Bobby shook his head with a smile,” Every day we’re at the PC or the arena is Guy Time.”

“However-- Anna time is long overdue,” Kyle joked, causing both Adam and I to noticeably blush.

“Agreed—so, what do you say kid. Shall we get out of here, leave these other two kids alone?”

“Sounds good. I mean—they can’t get into too much trouble in a public store… right?”

“Should be okay,” Bobby shrugged to Kyle, before sending a wink to Adam,” No funny business young man.”

I gave a soft snort of amusement as I watched these three interact.

“Just don’t forget to buy your stuff man,” Kyle reminded Adam,” Catch ya later Anna.”

“It was good meeting you,” Bobby sent me a nod.

“You as well Bobby—bye Kyle,” I waved to them as they walked off, before noticing the cart they had left.

“Please tell me that’s your cart—and not a cart some other customer decided to just abandon?”

“Hmm?” Adam questioned, before noticing his cart and smiling to me,” Nah, that’s mine. I’ll actually go pay for it real quick and take it out to my car. Maybe… after—I’ll come back in and find you?”

He gave me a mischievous, flirty smirk- causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach once more.

“What’ll you do when you find me—if you do, in fact, come back in and look?” I shot back, just as flirtatious. I saw his eyes darken slightly, before he looked down at the floor and licked his lips, slightly biting down on his tongue as he done so.

“Bobby’s not been gone for even five minutes and we’re already misbehaving,” Adam chuckled.

“Right- Right. Sorry,” I apologized, rubbing my arm self-consciously.

“S’all good,” Adam shook his head with a smile,” Anyway—I’ll be right back.”

“I—I’ll be here.”

Before Adam walked over to his cart, he slowly reached out a hand- caressing the side of my face tenderly. As I felt his skin touch my own, my eyes fluttered shut and I leaned into his touch. I could feel him walk closer to me, and I knew what was coming, until—

“Ma’am—can you help me? I need something that’s pushed near the back.”

I felt the breathy chuckle Adam gave hit my face before he pulled back.

“Y-yeah,” I nodded, still a bit dazed from the almost-kiss,” I’ll follow you.”

With one last look to Adam, I followed the customer through the store—hoping with every fiber that Adam would come back in. Maybe, just maybe—it wasn’t too late for us.

**BONUS SCENE**

Kyle and Bobby walked out of the Dollar store, leaving behind Adam to catch up with Anna. They knew it would be a while before Adam left—all he had seemingly talked about for the better part of seven years was Anna.

As they approached their car, they both stopped at their respective door- looking overtop the metal at each other.

“When he went up to her—that split second between him calling out to her and them hugging…. Did you…”

“Hold my breath?” Bobby guessed,” Yeah—don’t think I breathed again until he had her in his arms. Thought for a split second when she raced towards him that, maybe—”

“She was going for an attack? Same man,” Kyle chuckled, causing a laugh from Bobby in return; when it died out, Kyle looked towards the brick building,” You think he’ll be okay?”

“All we can do is hope so. They seemed to be okay…”

“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll. After NXT last week (Feb 10 2021) I'm so torn.   
> Like--- Adam turning on Finn, I could see it coming and I knew. Still don't like it though.   
> But Adam turning on Kyle too?!   
> Like-- I Saw it coming, I KNEW it was coming-- with everything going on, with Pete and Finn, and Kyle seemingly buddying up with Finn (in their own way).   
> I'm sad though, because-- come on. He's my Canadian and I love him (KOR).   
> But at the same time, I'm excited-- because I never saw the ROH matches they had-- and now, I can see them fight eachother and it's going to be great!


End file.
